Rosario  Vampire Rewired
by Shooting Star Dragon
Summary: Mizore just challenged Shakku to a fight time to duke it out! Lets Fight!
1. Chapter 1: New Guy

IT was after the big fight with me and moka's dad to bring her back then we came back to school every thing was a little mre calmer than usual until that day...

It was a regular school day until out homeroom teacher Nenekome came,"Woohoo, weee, yay," she shouted. Everybody wonder what had happen when she shouted again, " We're gonig on a two week field trip." Everybody then said "WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHTTTTT, HOW DID THE SCHOOL MAKE ENOUGH MONEY TO DO THIS!." Then a person an inch taller than Mizore skin as light as hers,wears dark blue clothes with a hood, his eye color was not known, hair color was a purple with streaks of blue in his hair. He walked in after Nenkome then Nenokome introduced him "This is Shakku he is the one who got us the two week field trip so everybody go to your dorms and packup!" Nenekome said.

"Wow, I can't belived one student could pay for a two week field trip, I wonder what he's like but he has to be nice he got us the awesome field trip." Then a roar of something came their way.

Tsukune shouted "What is that!" Then the person shouted "come on lets go," the person grabbed Tsukune then Moka grabbed Tsukune and was dragged along. Then they arrived at the bus stop everybody except the three . "Every body on the bus," Nenekome shouted. Everybody of the newspaper club clamberd on the bus.

While Tsukune sitting their be loved by many girls, even Ruby-san, Gin-Senpai sat with Nenekome and Shakku sat their in the back of the bus alone. Then thats when Yukari-chan noticed him alone.

She walked over, "Shakku why aren't you doing anything?," he just sat their for a few seconds,then he said"because their is nothing to do except sit, but you can go back over their and bother Tsukune and not bother me and if you think im mean then I sorry.

" Yukari-chan then sat there next to him. He turned to her "What do you want Yukari?'' she responded "Nothing just want to sit here" he blushed a bit, not really knowing why she really.

She asked "So... what type of monster are you?"

He said "I'm a Ice Man, you may think that their is only female Ice People but rare to see guys like me. But the thing is we are dentin to do some thing but I just don't know yet you know it like its supposed to come to me. But... I just need t know what it is to get it over with so I can be done with it." he says looking out the window.

The he said " somethings coming, stop the bus!" Then he ran out the bus and looked around while everybody was looking out the window at his . then he suddenly shot mysterious looking feathers then everyone else ran out to help fight.

Then weird looking monsters attacked the. After Moka, then Shakku realized part of his destiny. He was supposed to release Tsukunes true ultimate form. He couldn't move to defend her as soon as he could move he ran to block the attack but he was to late the attack hit Moka.

Tsukune then roared and transformed in to the great being which surpassed Mokas and her dads power combined he had no shirt but was coverd in Black marks all over his body shaped like the great beast of the Bat, Ceroga.

He then threw a punch which destroyed the monsters in one hit. Everyone went back on the bus Yukari-chan sat with Shakku again.

She asked "What were those things that attacked us?"

he looked at her and said "They were demos they are the souls of destroyed monsters after death"

She wondered and then waited.

_"what if those things are after Moka or some thing I wonder..."_

_

* * *

_An hour passed. Almost everyone fell asleep Yukari fell aleep on top of Shakku, smiling happily. Nenekome and Gin making out in their sleep as Shakku took embarrassing pics of them kissing. Just as Yukari woke up as Shakku fell asleep exposing his camera and the photos_._

She picked up the camera and went through all of the and saw the ones with Gin and Nenekome where things got a little like they were gonna have sex. Then she saved the pictures turned of the camera and put it away. Then got up and woke up Shakku.

She said " I saw the pictures."

"What?"

"The pictures of Gin and-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I get it. But DO NOT tell Gin and Nenekome please"

"Fine I won't but can I tell everyone else?"

"NO"

"Okay"

* * *

**This was the begining of Tsukunes true form and does Gin and Nenekome have something together? All of this will be revealed in Rosario Vampire rewired edition**

**Okay this was my first fanfict and I think it was short but it was my first so R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel

After the long ride, they arrived at the airport. Waiting Shakku got everyone together for an announcement.

"Okay everyone I'll have to give everyone a cell phone, except Tsukune and luckily I had enough money to buy everyone a phone used ONLY for emergencies. There are yokai here to so make sure you are leaving only to buy food OR getting info for the newspaper."

As they sit down he hands out the phones to everyone.

"Wow I should call my mom first so she knows I am on a field trip" said Tsukune pulling out his phone and dialed his mom's number and called

"His Tsukune, how are you how is school going?" said Tsukune's mom

"I'm fine. Were going on another field trip but it's a really far place from Japan"

"Wow how far are you going"

"A few thousand miles"

"What, 'a few thousand miles'!"

"Well they are calling are plane got to go, bye" said Tsukune shutting his phone

As they got their tickets out to get on the plane, they then got on the plane and put their stuff away in the storage compartment and sat down.

Kurmuru then asked, "How long is this plane trip going to be because I can't stand beings so far away for Tsukune."

Then Shakku replied "First of all, that sounds perverted, and 11 hours maximum and I all so had these seats set up on how you act at school so you and Mizore then its Gin and Nenekome-sensei then its Ruby and Me then its Kokoa and Yukari then last but not least Moka and Tsukune.

"So you had this field trip well planned out" blurted out Kokoa with everyone staring at her.

"Well finally this little red-headed bitch talks" said Gin curtly

"Hey that's not nice Gin, I'll kick you ass if you keep on" said Moka almost shouting at him.

"HUH! NO FUCK, DON'T TOUCH ME" he screamed

"Ha, your scared of a girl that over powered, you stupid dog" laughed Shakku

"Shut it, bitch and I am not a dog I am a werewolf"

"Oh sure like that's supposed to scare me"

"I'm gonna kick you ass when we get off"

"Sure..."

"Don't worry about it"

* * *

When the plane landed, everyone came out quickly and went get their bags.

Then everyone got their bags as Shakku got his iphone out and called a bus.

"Everybody we are gonna catch a bus in the next 5 minutes so be quick about getting your bags"

"5 minutes!"

"Yup, then we'll get to our hotel and then we'll see how our day goes afterward"

When every got on the bus everyone was surprised to see their regular bus driver!

Then when they got on their bus and got to the hotel and signed in they were going to split into their rooms.

"Halt everyone we will now split into our rooms, it is...Me and Mizore, Ruby and Yukari, Nenekome and Gin, Kokoa and Kurumuru"

"Why are girls going with guys in some room sharing?"

"Because this is my hotel and I know every thing that goes on here"

* * *

Later that night Moka woke up in a cold sweat, and Tsukune woke up as well astonished at the fact that she was scared

"Moka whats wrong" said Tsukune

"Nothing I just had a nightmare" Moka said looking like she was about cry

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine "

"Okay then go to sleep"

"Um, Tsukune do you, uh, love me" Moka said blushing.

"W-w-well I uh"

"Well what"

"B-b-but"

"Tsukune if you don't love me, I'll understand"

"Moka, I do love you"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

Then the two kiss, loving every moment of it then Tsukune suggested

"Moka, do you... want to do it"

She replied "I don't know"

He said "It's okay if you don't feel ready. Alright time to go to sleep"

Little did they know was that Shakku was serious when he said that he knows everything.

* * *

"Our first day going out, come on everyone" shouted Shakku

"BUT, Shakku asked me if he could change everyone's schedule so everyone has different class times and everyone is to report back to the hotel at 7 pm" said Nenekome about to run out with her New York guide with fish shops marked out.

"WAIT"

"What"

"Your Guide please sensei"

Nenekome looked at him scared

Then when the Guide book came in contact with his hand, he looked at all the marked pages and tore them out.

Then she looked at him a cried "NNNNOOOOO, MY FISH"

"No fish till we get back"

"So theirs something I will be assigning everyone"

Then he took everyone to a garage and showed everyone multiple different colored motorcycles with different designs.

"Whoa, Cool" exclaimed Gin going for the one with a moon and a werewolf

"I call Ice" shouted Mizore and Shakku

"Looks like we need to brawl" said Shakku

"Looks like" responded Mozre

"H-hey wait" said Tsukune against the fight

"Do you remember where we are?" said Gin

"Finally something to get rid of Mizore!" shouted Kurumuru happily, clapping her hands

_Don't get to happy I'm gonna go easy on her _thought Shakku

* * *

**So this is it the battle of Ice versus Ice. Who will win Shakku or Mizore?**

**This is going to be an epic battle. And don't forget to R&R  
**


End file.
